


Mornie utúlië

by ifwegettherebysunset



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fae & Fairies, Flowers, Flowers everywhere, Inspired by fan art, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset
Summary: Fae treat death differently.[a fantasy take onthis beautiful art by drift---ing]





	1. Mornie utúlië

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't stay completely true to the picture. Yusei's outfit is different here, given the au. Seriously go check out the art, it's so lovely!!!

_May it be an evening star  
shines down upon you_

Enya

* * *

At the end of the known world, there is a lake. No matter the season, flowers drift over its surface in full bloom, changing with day and night. As the full moon reaches her zenith, they glow gentle silvers and blues. Their petals ripple as the line of fae approaches. It is the largest gathering in this century, and all wear cloaks that blend into the darkened forest.

All but one. He wears the same shining blue as the blossoms, draped on glistening white cushions supported by engraved light wood. Although the four fae carrying him step over roots and burrows, the dim flower remains undisturbed in his loose grip.

His bearers and the king, who has walked beside them, stop at the shoreline. The others expand, until the lake is surrounded by bowed heads. Soft wind brushes the flowers together.

The four fae lower their burden. They step back, clasping their hands in front of them.

The king comes forward and kneels. He whispers an ancient prayer, the back of his knuckles tracing the still fae's pale cheek.

_"May you find peace in these still waters. May your spirit speak to the stars with your brethren."_

Moonlight kisses the new flower until it shines brighter than the rest. The caressing fingers tremble.

The king gestures. A dirge's harmonies float with the flowers. He stands as it swells.

To other ears, his voice drowns under the song. It carries to the mourners, strained and formal. "Our star will shine where we cannot hear. But we will see his new form, free of trial at last."

He wants to be alone, but he  _is_. The worst kind of alone. It should have been him. He'd been prepared to choose eternal suffering over peace, and Yusei—

 _Yusei_ —

"Release his body," he forces out, "that it may descend and leave nothing but this joyful existence."

The four bearers have also hunched into themselves. With visible reluctance, they carry Yusei to the water. Only his body and his flower are gently pushed away. The gathered flowers coalesce around him.

The dirge changes key, rising to soothing contentment by sad voices. Yusei's flower flickers like a candle, but never darkens.  _As in life, so in death_ , the king's father used to say.

The king closes his eyes. Tears slip down his cheek. When he opens them, his consort still floats. Spirit shining, flesh dead. He thinks of the tales he heard when he was young, about grieving fae jealously keeping their beloveds' petals with them. Some could even communicate after a time. It's so tempting it hurts, but every tale ends with the spirit wilting. Yusei has suffered enough.

The song softens to silence.

Someone touches the king's arm. Yugi, his closest friend, wrapped in midnight cloth. "Atem."

Atem squeezes Yugi's hand. He can't look away from Yusei. Yusei, who is―

Yugi shifts closer and watches with him.

 _"The strongest find roots and grow again,"_ he says quietly. _"May you one day flourish and find familiar shores."_

Atem starts. "Yugi―"

"I know," Yugi replies, "'Let the dead rest.' But you never know."

Yusei's body begins to sink. The flower remains, connected only by a feeble stem.

"He might not be ready either."

 


	2. Anarórë

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, yes, the over-the-top flowery language is Absolutely Necessary ok it's Super Fantasy

Sixty years pass slowly. Those close to Yusei drift from their homeland in search of other horizons. A few of Atem's circle join them, visiting infrequently. To a King of Faerie, time is also an estranged guest. Atem is physically untouched.

The lake and its brightest bloom are also unchanged. Even now, Yusei's spirit doesn't weaken. Although he can't hear anyone of this realm, Atem speaks to him. It's a cold comfort, but it helps on better days.

Every tale of marriage spoke of this. A fae's heart, once freely given, cannot be taken back. Fae language has always been merciless; Yusei has quite literally taken half of his heart into the water. Atem can perhaps recover some semblance of peace, but he will never find whole happiness on the surface. He had married Yusei regardless. He doesn't regret it, but it  _hurts_.

Today is one of the days he sits by the lake and does not speak. His tears' ripples aren't big enough to disturb the souls. Yusei's is close, but so far. He wonders if the bones have decayed to nothing. He can still feel them sometimes. Ribs expanding under his hands. A strong jaw resting on his shoulder.

Once he can breathe, Atem leaves. The weight in his steps knows he will be back tomorrow.

* * *

Sixty years to the night, Atem stands under a full moon. The brightest flower has not moved, but not many do unless a new one joins them.

When Atem finally transforms, will Yusei come to meet him? Will they grow stems and entwine, like Atem's mother and father?

Atem stares at the shoreline. The water is beautiful, but it never shows living eyes its depths. The king is not sure whether he wants to see or not.

He sighs and turns to the sky instead. The moon is especially gentle tonight, soothing the forest to quiet. Though Atem had been born into the brightest sun, a favorite of Yusei's will always be a favorite of hers.

Atem's sore eyes blur. He sighs.

"Atem."

He staggers, choking on air.

Yusei's flower unfurls wider. The others shrink away, as if repulsed.

Atem frantically searches for a caster. But there is no curse, no illusion.

Yusei's petals fall.

"No," Atem whispers.

Then the core widens too, shaking and creaking and twisting―

With one great heave, Yusei breaks from his roots. Atem shouts his name.

They meet near the shore, Atem waist-deep and pulling with his whole body. Yusei stumbles against him, coughing air and water.

"Breathe," Atem says desperately, "Breathe, Yusei, just breathe―"

Their hearts beat wildly in their chests. Both are whole.

"It's alright," Yusei,  _Yusei_ , whispers, "Don't cry anymore."

He kisses Atem. He's naked and soaked in cold water but his lips are warm with life. It doesn't matter what he says; Atem sobs.

Yusei lifts him and walks them to land. Atem clings to his shoulders and waist as if the water might reclaim him, earning a surprised grunt.

"You regrew," Atem murmurs in wonderment, "You  _regrew_."

Yusei touches their foreheads. "I always had roots here. I just needed to find one." He frowns. "I felt it when you cried. I couldn't leave you. Leave everyone."

"You were at peace."

"No."

Atem gets back on his feet. "Well. I won't say I'm not happy to see you." They share a smile. "Though your friends left some time ago. It's been sixty years."

Yusei's eyes widen. "It felt like weeks."

Atem touches Yusei's chest. The heart still beats. "I'm sure it did. Time moves differently for the blossoms."

Yusei covers his hand. "I'm sorry I took so long."

"Don't be. You came back. That's what matters." Atem kisses his knuckles. "I owe Yugi a great debt."

"So do I. Just before I bloomed, I heard him. He inspired me again."

For the first time in sixty years, Atem laughs. "He does that."

They stand there a moment, just looking. Atem kisses him again, just because he can, stopping when Yusei shivers.

"What am I doing?" he says, "You're soaking wet! Come, let's get you home."

Yusei smiles. "Home sounds perfect."


End file.
